


The Eye of The Storm

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle, Battlefield, Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eye of The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Locked"

Contestants on both sides of the battle froze when a huge burst of light erupted on the far side of the field. A powerful shockwave of energy washed over everyone present as they watched their leaders fight inside the conjured bubble. Harry and Voldemort cast aside their wands and, with their hands, each slung curse after curse at the other. All other motion and sound died as the two locked in their destined battle.

After minutes of fighting, both combatants shot a bright green curse at the other. The curses met midway and there was a blinding flash. The bubble disappeared and when the glow faded, Harry and Voldemort were nowhere to be seen.

There was a moment of silence, and then, as if on cue, the remaining fighters turned back to their individual tasks. In a rush of noise, the battle resumed.


End file.
